narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsutomu Iyashino
Still a work in progress... ''' '''Tsutomu Iyashino (name written in 癒しの努, Iyashino Tsutomu) is a Jonin of Konohagakure. While Tsunade was still in the seat of governing over Konohagakure, she saved time to instruct the new medics in the hospital and as well as combatants, Tsutomu is one of those students, taught under Lady Tsunade, herself. He's become a medical-nin, supervising within the village's hospital as a form of "leader". Tsutomu Iyashino is an original character created by MoonLightDaiyz of fanfiction.net. Background Personality Tsutomu is a dominant person, if anything, even with his seeming fair and calm appearance. There are many times, though, when he is insensitive, making callous remarks and giving such intense narrowed stares, that most would consider as "glares". He also repeatedly makes enemies among the nurses within Konohagakure hospital, or other village's researchers, doctors and nurses if he so goes on medical assessments outside of Konoha. However, despite this, he does not have any evil intentions. Among the nurses, there is also a faction which wants to genuinely aid him; they seem to idolize him and admire him greatly for his expertise and business-like demeanor, nonetheless. While Tsutomu is normally a force to be reckoned with in some cases, he has one major flaw that psychologically tortures him as well as physically handicapping him on occasions. He is a sufferer of a disorder which has become a trademark character quirk of his, called obsessive-compulsive personality disorder, or OCPD, which is manifested as an obsession over perfection. Objects and surroundings that are symmetrical can distract him from missions and Tsutomu will often start to break down and undergo fits if he notices asymmetrical objects in the vicinity. Thus if anything is wrong by even the most minute of measurements (a crooked picture frame, not folding his toilet paper, for example), he will try to correct it right away, even at the expense of the mission at hand. The same could go with his extreme want for neat cleanliness about himself; anything about him that is not neat or in disorder, he will stop in what he is doing just to put it into order himself. He also portrayed as the very definition of an workaholic. Dialogue often hints that he works all the time and rarely takes breaks, even if he is woken up at an ungodly hour, he'll get up and is still professional and fastidious. Although Tsutomu is a doctor and isn't supposed to develop feelings for anything or anyone, he greatly feels responsible for his patients and for the lives and well-being of other people and animals. Appearance Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT